WRONG TASTE
by Cloudlilac
Summary: Demi hubungan MinWok , Yesung rela memakai pakaian coughyeojacough dan dia juga harus berbohong dihadapan Kyuhyun sang penguasa sekolah sekaligus pembenci hubungan sesama namja. Bagaimana nasib Yesung selanjutnya? Silahkan dibaca RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****KyuSung, MinWook, Eunhae.** Pairing Slight dirahasiakan *ketawanista*

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/ Drama mungkin...

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, OOC, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya . Plus Crosdresser oke.. ngerti kan maksudnya? XD *plak

Lebih baik tekan tombol X atau BACK

An : Ide dibuang sayang daripada keburu hilang ditulis aja dulu XD *plakk. Selamat tahun baru n Natal ne ^^. Ini Kadonya untuk semua _readers _dari saya XDD

HAPPY READING :)

**WRONG TASTE CHAP 1**

* * *

Dongahe bersiul kagum saat membaca sebuah email di ponselnya, yang membuat Eunhyuk mulai penasaran. "Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" tanyanya membuang bukunya dan mulai mendekati Donghae untuk melihat ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menaklukkan SMA _Daegu_, dengan begitu dia sudah menaklukkan 28 sekolah dalam tahun ini, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin menjadi bos mafia setelah lulus sekolah," jawab Donghae.

"Setidaknya keuntungan bagi kita, karena kita teman satu sekolahnya tidak berada dalam pihak musuhnya," ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengidolakan orang yang suka kekerasan seperti itu." timpal Jongwoon, tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang langsung membuang bukunya, Jongwoon bahkan tak mencoba untuk bergerak masih fokus untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Seorang pria mengidolakan pria lain yang lebih kuat dan berkuasa itu hal yang wajar _hyung_. Kaulah yang tidak wajar mengidolakan buku-buku itu," ucap Eunhyuk yang akhirnya dibalas pelototan tajam Jongwoon.

"Hyukkie, kau bilang tadi Kyuhyun bukan musuhmu? Perlu kau ingat bahwa sampai sekarang kau tak bisa masuk dalam kelompok mereka dan bukankah Cho Kyuhyun itu pembenci _gay_? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu tentang dirimu?" Jongwoon menyeriangai.

Eunhyuk melemparkan bantal sofa disebelahnya pada Jongwoon, "Yak! _Hyung_ , lihat saja nanti akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa masuk dalam kelompok Kyuhyun, buktinya kami sekarang sudah punya banyak hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya tinggal waktu sampai kami diundang masuk dalam kelompok itu," jelasnya

"Lagipula _hyung_, Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu kalau kami ini mempunyai hubungan, lihat saja kami bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik sampai saat ini disekolah," sombong Eunhyuk dan merangkul Donghae.

"Kami bisa menyembunyikannya seperti kami adalah teman sejati," tambah Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk.

Jongwoon hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan, "Baik! Baik! Sebelum itu terjadi lebih baik kalian pikirkan dulu tugas kita kali ini atau _Miss_ Jessica tak akan memberikan nilai lebih dari C." jawab Jongwoon melemparkan buku yang tadi dibuang Eunhyuk.

"Sana cepat kerjakan atau kita akan kemalaman!" perintahnya.

'Brak!' seorang namja mungil mendorong keras pintu kamar Donghae yang saat ini ditempati oleh tiga _namja_ tadi sebagai tempat mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hyung," _namja_ mungil itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya dia telah berlari dari tempatnya hingga kesini. "Donghae Hyung, Wokkie berhasil!" teriaknya menerjang maju dan memeluk Jongwoon. Garis bawahi Jongwoon, bukan Donghae sang kakak kandung.

"Hei! kenapa memeluk Jongwoon _hyung_, bukannya aku?" protes Donghae.

"Kan Hae _hyung_ sudah memeluk Eunhyuk _hyung_, Jadi Wookie memeluk Jongwoon _hyung_," jelas Ryeowook sang adik dengan polosnya .

"Baiklah, tapi ada apa? Apa yang berhasil?" tanya Donghae

"Akhirnya aku dan Minnie _hyung_ berhasil bertemu dan membuat rencana agar aku bisa datang diacara ulangtahunnya nanti," jawab Ryeowook

"Bagus! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Jongwoon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Dia akan berbalik kembali fokus pada tugasnya saat Ryeowook mencengkram tangannya.

"Err.. Jongwoonie _hyung,"_ mulai Ryeowook, "Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya

Jongwoon mengangguk, "Berhubungan dengan rencana itu? Aku akan membantu jika aku bisa melakukannya,"

Ryeowook mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja hanya _hyung_ yang bisa membantu,"

Mengerutkan alisnya sedikit sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik, "Apa itu?" tanya Jongwoon

"Maukah _Hyung _datang ke pesata ulangtahun Sungmin _hyung_ bersamaku? Karena aku tak boleh datang sendirian," jawab Ryeowook.

"Hanya menemanimu kan? Ehmm baiklah kurasa hari Jum'at nanti aku tak ada jadwal berarti." Setuju Jongwoon

"Kyaa... Jongwoonie _hyung_ memang orang baik." Ujar Ryeowook memeluk Jongwoon dengan erat.

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Donghae,"Bukankah kau bilang kemarin bahwa Kyuhyun mulai curiga adiknya seorang _gay? _Itu juga yang membuat kalian berdua tidak bisa bertemu selama seminggu ini? Lalu bisakah semudah itu?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas dengan tatapan sedih dia bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan duduknya,"_Ne_, itu sejak insiden Kyuhyun _hyung_ menemukan aku berpelukan dengan Sungmin _hyung_ yang pada akhirnya dia mulai mencurigai kami bahkan melarangku bertemu dengan Sungmin _hyung_," jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu tentang resiko ini sebelumnya," ujar Donghae dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Minnie _hyung_ sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun _hyung _tapi baru masuk topik tentang sesama _namja_ berhubungan sudah membuatnya marah besar."

"Apa sih masalah dia dengan _namja_ berhubungan?" dengus Enhyuk.

"Kau mengidolakannya!" ujar Jongwoon.

"Tidak dengan prinsipnya yang satu itu." Euhyuk melotot pada Jongwoon.

"Lalu? Apa rencana kalian? Jika kau datang kepesta, tidakkah kau akan ditendang oleh Kyuhyun dan antek-anteknya itu?" tanya Jongwoon

"Karena itu aku harus datang bersamamu _hyung_?"

"Tidak seperti aku seorang berandal yang bisa berkelahi untuk mengalahkan mereka kan?" tanya Jongwoon bingung.

Ryewook menggeleng, "_Hyung_ akan datang denganku sebagai _yeojachingu_ku." Ryeowook mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Menjadi kekasihmu? Bukankah malah tambah-," Jongwoon menghentikan kalimatnya dan terbelelak, "Apa YEOJACHINGU?"

"_Ne, hyung."_ Kali ini Ryeowook menyingkir segera menjauh dari Jongwoon. Untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Pagi ini aku masih melihat diriku adalah _namja _tulen. Lengkap dengan alat-alatnya dan tidak ada dada yang seperti itu," Jongwoon meringis membayangkannya, "Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi _yeojachingu_?"

"Sedikt _crosdress_ dan pengubahan suara." Jawab Ryeowook. Jongwoon bisa melihat tampilan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah menahan tawa disana.

"Tidak!" tolak Yesung cepat, "Bayar seserang _yeoja _untuk itu, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Lagipula resikonya besar jika menggunakan _namja._"

"Tapi menambah orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sungmin _hyung_ akan lebih menambah masalah."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dua orang dibelakang itu yang melakukannya, bukan aku!" tegas Yesung melotot pada dua orang yang terus terkikik dibelakang.

"Tidak mungkin aku atau Eunhyuk_." _Jawab Donghae nyengir, "Wajah kami terlalu _familiar_ dengan Kyuhyun, kau tahu kami selalu berhubungan dengannya soal bisnis." Donghae menambahkan tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengatakan 'Bisnis'.

Jongwoon mendengus, "Lalu, kau pikir dia tak akan mengenaliku kita semua satu kelas?"

"Tak akan jika tanpa kacamata _hyung_ bukan," ujar Ryeowook

"Lagipula _hyung _tidak akan terlalu familiar karena _hyung_ bahkan jarang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun," Tambah Eunhyuk "Seorang _namja_ yang selalu serius berada diperpustakaan dan lebih mementingkan buku daripada bersosialisasi. Bahkan temanmu hanya aku dan Donghae itu juga karena Donghae dan _hyung_ adalah tetangga," jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar yang sukses mendapatkan lemparan bantal sofa dari Jongwoon.

"Itu juga karena kalian selalu memanfaatkanku untuk mengerjakan tugas kalian. Dan tidak, aku tak akan melakukannya!" putus Jongwoon bersikeras. Dia membereskan bukunya untuk segera keluar dari masalah. "Kita kerjakan tugas itu besok saat istirahat, temui aku diperpustakaan!" tambahnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari lalu Jongwoon masih bersikeras dengan keputusannya, tidak membantu Ryeowook. Tapi dengan sebuah rengekan Wookie dan tampilannya hampir menangis penuh kesedihan seperti dunia akan segera berakhir membuatnya berada disini malam ini. Dia duduk disebuah cermin besar dengan sebuah gaun hitam yang menonjolkan kulit putihnya ditambah dengan aksesoris anting dan gelang perak yang membuatnya tampak bersinar. Kacamatanya dibuang diganti dengan sebuah kontak lensa bening yang tak akan menyembunyikan warna asli matanya. Sebuah make-up minimalis karya Ryeowook menghiasi wajahnya menonjolkan fitur manis dari wajahnya. Jangan lupakan juga wig hitam sebahu dengan jepit perak diatasnya, bahkan _yeoja_ tulen pun akan iri melihatnya saat ini.

Oh, jangan tanya darimana Ryeowook belajar merias, Jongwoon saat ini lebih khawatir dengan nasibnya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu tentang semua ini, bisa dipastikan Jongwoon harus menandatangani surat kematiannya segera. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Sungie _chagie," _panggil Ryeowook yang mengembalikan dirinya kedunia nyata. Ryewook tampak tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

"Jangan panggil nama itu sudah," erang Jongwoon.

"_Hyung_ jangan pakai suara lelakimu saat kau seperti ini, tidak cocok dengan penampilanmu."

Jongwoon hanya meringis, "Aku bukan _yeoja. _Ingatkan aku seberapa cepat ini akan berakhir!"

"_Ne, ne_ bukan _yeoja._ Kau hanya perlu datang berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun sebagai pacarku, 5 menit kemudian kau bisa kabur dijalan yang sudah dipersiapkan Sungmin dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae _hyung_ sudah menunggu dengan mobilnya lengkap dengan pakaian _namja_." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Oke baiklah segera pergi dan selesaikan ini secepatnya!"

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook mengangkat tangan kirinya dipinggang.

"Haruskah dari sini!" ucapnya tapi menuruti dan dan menggandeng tangan Ryeowook.

Keduanya keluar dari kamar Ryewook dan disambut oleh dua orang _namja_ yang menatap Jongwoon kaget dan melongo ditempat. Kalian sudah tahu siapa itu kan? Yup, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"_hyung,_ aku mau berganti orientasi seksusal. jika kau mau jadi _yeoja_ selamanya." ucap mereka bersamaan dan sebuah tas kecil yang dibawa Jongwoon pun akhirnya melayang kearah mereka.

"Bilang sekali lagi dan kalian akan kubunuh,"

"Ckck, Sungie tidak baik seorang _yeoja _ berlaku seperti itu." Goda Eunhyuk.

"Bersikap sopan dan ramah, tunjukkan sisi feminim." Tambah Donghae.

"Sudahlah _hyung _ jangan pedulikan mereka, kita harus segera pergi atau terlambat." Potong Ryeowook sebelum Jongwoon benar-benar marah dan akan merusak penampilannya.

Jongwoon mendengus mengikuti perintah Ryeowook, keempatnya akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil untuk berangkat ke rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hanya sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai dirumah Sungmin. Rumah yang sangat besar dan megah , karena keluarga Cho adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya. adalah salah satu _single parent_ tersukses dikota ini dan majalah sering memuat tentang itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali saja," mohon Jongwoon, tangannya bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin dan dia terus meremas-remas tangannya.

"Ayolah _hyung_ hanya sebentar. Aku janji," jawab Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tahu dan kita semua pasti akan dihajarnya," cemas Jongwoon.

"Kyuhyun tak akan tahu. Ku jamin, aku yang seteliti ini bahkan terkejut melihat kecantinkanmu _hyung,_" ujar Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar sangat cantik, tak akan ada yang mengenalimu sebagai _namja_," tambah Eunhyuk.

"Ya tuhan semoga ini berjalan lancar," ucap Jongwoon dan keluar dari mobil itu. Cepat selesai dan dia akan aman dirumah.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, ini tidak seperti akhir dunia." Ujar Donghae dalam mobil.

"Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun adalah akhir duniaku." Sarkastis Jongwoon.

.

* * *

"Kupikir aku tak mengundangmu kemari Wookie," ujar Kyuhyun menghadang Ryewook didepan pintu.

"Aku yang mengundangnya _hyung_." Sungmin tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap silau pada adiknya itu. "Kupikir aku sudah memperingatkanmu Sungmin,"

"Tapi dia teman baikku!" teriak Sungmin menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin hanya Sungmin lah yang berani menatap seperti itu, bahkan para guru disekolah mereka selalu berhati-hati agar tak menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun. "Dan dia datang kemari sekaligus untuk memperkenalkan _yeojachingu_nya." Sungmin menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang mengernyit bingung.

"Apakah dia?" tanyanya melihat kembali pada Ryeowook

"_Ne_, ini _yeojachingu _ku," Ryeowook menelan ludahnya agar tak goyah didepan Kyuhyun. "Yesungie perkenalkan ini temanku Sungmin dan Kyuhyun _hyung_ kakaknya,"

"_Annyeong,"_ Yesung membungkuk memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dari atas kebawah tanpa berkedip, membuat Yesung benar-benar gugup, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Ryeowook sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang!' ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"_Yess!" _bisik Sungmin dan Ryeowook mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Yesung mendesah lega setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, dia menurut saja saat diseret MinWook pergi ketempat yang lebih aman jauh dari Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Benarkah ini Jongwoon_ hyung?_ Dia benar-benar cantik." Ucap Sungmin melihat kearah Jongwoon sebentar.

"Jangan mengatakan aku seperti itu!" desah Jongwoon, "Aku masih seorang _namja."_

"_Ne, hyung_ kau masih seorang _namja_." Bisik Ryeowook prihatin.

"_Gomawo hyung_ sudah membantu kami." Ucap Sungmin.

Jongwoon mengangguk tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut keduanya,"Demi kebahagian kalian berdua."

Sungmin mengajak Yesung dan Ryeowook berkeliling untuk menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang sekaligus memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar percaya hubungan Ryeowook dengan Yesung. Dua orang itu hampir berceloteh riang sedang Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum dibelakang mereka, dia tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara takut suara _namja_ nya diketahui.

Sudah hampir 30 menit waktu berjalan -lebih dari yang Ryeowook katakan- sampai akhirnya ketiganya berada didepan pintu keluar.

"_Hyung_ kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara serendah mungkin tapi masih bisa didengar ketiganya.

"Kau yakin Kyuhyuntak akan menghampiri kalian dan bertanya,"

"Aku sudah mengamatinya dan yakin, kami juga sudah antisiapsi jika _hyung_ku datang." Sungmin memastikan, "Aku tahu _hyung_ pasti sudah tidak nyaman."

"Aku benar-benar ingin merubah pakaianku. Benar-benar mimpi buruk,"

"_Mianhae hyung_," Wookie memeluknya. Yesung hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Kau tahu aku cemburu melihatmu memeluk seorang wanita seperti itu Wookie," goda Sungmin.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi," ujar Yesung melesat menyusuri jalan setapak yang dijelaskan Sungmin.

Jalan itu menyusuri taman belakang rumah dan sampai pada sebuah pintu kecil yang Sungmin pastikan tak terkunci. Jongwoon berjalan santai menikmati pemandangan taman, jarang juga kan dia datang kerumah dengan taman yang indah. Penerangan ditaman ini tidak seterang taman depan rumah. Disini lebih cocok sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri dan bersantai . Jongwoon bisa melihat sebuah kolam renang besar diselatan taman itu dan ada sebuah pendopo lengkap dengan meja dan kursi sebagai tempat bersantai. Pasti tak akan membosankan jika dia tinggal disini.

"Kau mau kabur!" sebuah suara membekukan Yesung ditempatnya. Yesung menoleh kearah suara itu dan menemukan Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon. "Sudah kuduga Ryeowook berbohong." Ucapnya mulai mendekati Yesung.

"Kau bukan pacarnya kan? Apakah kau disewa olehnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung terlihat gugup dan cemas ditempatnya. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya dia bahkan tak berani memandang ataupun menjawab. Dari perkataan Kyuhyun , Yesung tahu bahwa penyamarannya belum terbongkar, setidaknya jika Kyuhyun tahu Ryewook berbohong. Kyuhyun tak akan tahu siap Yesung sebenarnya.

"Ryeowook saudara sepupuku," jawab Yesung. Dia melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan satupun anak buah Kyuhyun. Dia masih punya kesempatan untuk berlari dengan cepat dan kabur.

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur, gerbang belakang sudah kukunci." jawab Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang terus melihat sekitar mencari tempat untuk kabur. Kyuhyun menarik tanagn Yesung menyeretnya ke pendopo dan mendudukannya didepannya.

"Kalau kau benar saudaranya kau pasti tahukan hubungan anatar Sungmin dan Ryeowook?" tanyanya.

Yesung tak berani menjawab dan terus menunduk, dia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati dan menjalankan sumpah serapahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti dia pengecut karena tak berani menghadapi Kyuhyun, tapi siapa sih yang tak akan takut dengan Kyuhyun?

Dari awal kelas satu dia sudah terkenal dengan nama berandalnya. Dia memang bukan orang yang akan mencari masalah terlebih dahulu bahkan dia menjadi murid teladan dan berhasil loncat kelas dengan otak encernya, tapi tetap saja dia akan kejam pada orang-orang yang mengganggunya. _Background_ sebagai anak orang kaya telah mendukungnya untuk berbuat seenaknya tanpa hukuman yang berarti sekalipun dia hampir membunuh orang lain.

Sedangkan Yesung, dia hanya orang biasa yang lebih memilih bergaul dengan buku, merencanakan masa depan yang sempurna, bahkan dia tak akan membayangkan untuk melanggar peraturan. Sedikit belajar berkelahi untuk memeprtahankan diri, bagaimanapun dia _namja_ yang akan melindungi _yeoja_ suatu hari nanti.

"Hei jangan gugup seperti itu? Aku tak pernah menyakiti_ yeoja_ jika kau ingin tahu. Hanya jawab saja." ucap Kyuhyun setelah menunggu dan orang didepannya bahkan tak bersuara sekalipun malah tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Yesung mendongak, "Mereka hanya berteman baik." Jawabnya, bagaimanapun dia tak akan menjerumuskan MinWook dan membuat mereka sedih.

"Benarkah? Jangan berusaha menutupinya." Ucap Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya santai tapi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung.

"Aku tak berusaha menutupinya." Jawab Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, "Lagipula kau terlalu _overprotective_ pada Sungmin. Mereka masih kelas 3 SMP mana mungkin sih mereka jadi sepasang kekasih bahkan Ryewook bilang dia sudah berteman dengan Sungmin sejak kecil." Kali ini Yesung memandang tajam Yesung, dalam hati dia berharap kebohongannya tak terlalu kentara.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya tak ingin adikku terjerumus pada hal-hal yang tak benar."

"Hanya menemukan mereka berpelukan itu tak berarti apa-apa!" teriak Yesung, "Kau tahu bahkan kami para _yeoja_ sering melakukan itu, bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan dan bahkan saling menginap tidur bersama. Jika kau menemukan kami tidur bersama, apa kau berpikir kami punya hubungan romantis?" Yesung jadi pembohong yang baik sekarang, berteriak dan berbohong selancar itu.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat _yeoja_ didepannya dan terkekeh, "Nona saat kau marah, kau benar-benar cantik!" pujinya.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan bukan marah!" balas Yesung dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, melihat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memujinya seperti itu membuatnya memerah, padahal saat Donghae atau yang lainnya melakukannya dia malah merasa dilecehkan. Mungkin ini karena efek lampu yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan saat terkekeh. Dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat memikirkan Kyuhyun tampan? Apa sih yang Yesung pikirkan.

Kyuhyun melihat tingkah Yesung dan sedikit geli dengan tingkah _yeoja_ itu. "Kau sudah naksir padaku," ucapnya meletakkan sikunya dimeja untuk menopang dagunya. "Aku maklumi, karena aku memang sangat tampan dan tak mungkin ada _yeoja_ yang bisa berpaling daring dariku."

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati wajah geli Kyuhyun padanya,"Dengar tuan muda Kyuhyun, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku tak naksir orang semudah itu,"ucapnya, "Biarkan aku pergi bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Dan permiantaanku lebih baik kau biarkan hubungan Sungmin dan Ryeowook mereka hanya teman baik. Jangan kau hancurkan itu hanya karena rasa paranoidmu," tambah Yesung.

Dia beranjak berdiri dan pergi saat tangan Yesung menariknya membuatnya jatuh kepelukan Kyuhyun yang disambut oleh tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pingganya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sudah mengunci gerbang belakang nona. Kau tak akan pergi tanpa seijinku," ucap Kyuhyun, nafasnya bahkan bisa Yesung rasakan diwajahnya.

Yesung segera memberontak dan melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggannya, dengan segera dia menjauh. "Dengar tuan muda cabul jangan berani mendekat!" teriak Yesung, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak cepat saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar sebutan barunya, "Bahkan tak ada orang yang berani mengataiku selama ini nona manis. Apa kau tak takut?"

"Bukankah kau bilang tak akan menyakiti _yeoja?_" Yesung bertanya balik

"Haha benar, kau gadis pintar," ujar Kyuhyun,"Kau bersekolah dimana?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tahu saat ini aku sedang menimbang haruskah aku memaafkan Ryeowook dan membiarkan semua ini atau menyingkirkannya agar dia tak mengangganggu adikku lagi."

Tubuh Yesung menegang mendengar itu, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Hanya ingin agar kau membantuku untuk memtuskan apa yang harus kulakukan," seringai Kyuhyun terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku." jawab Yesung.

"Karena itu bantu aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa menjaga hubungan mereka tetap, akan baik-baik saja." balas Kyuhyun.

Yesung meneguk ludahnya, "Bagaimana aku harus meyakinkanmu?"

"Sebuah makan malam untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka itu bagus." Kyuhyun menatap santai melihat Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya?"

"Kurasa aku tak ingin berpikir lagi dan melakukan pilihan kedua secepatnya."

"Kau orang licik," desis Yesung.

"Itu salah satu julukanku nona. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini?"

"Tidak. Aku punya proyek yang harus kukerjakan dengan teman-temanku," jawab Yesung dan sebagai jawaban Kyuhyun memberikan silau tajam, sedikit tekanan karena menolak permintaanya.

"Minggu depannya lagi baik-baik saja. Aku punya waktu luang," tambah Yesung segera.

Sebuah senyum terbentuk dibibir Kyuhyun, "Baiklah minggu depan. Tapi sebelum itu-"Kyuhyun menyambar tas kecil yang dibawa Yesung dan mengleuarkan sebuah ponsel disana. Dia mengetik nomernya, mendial sampai ponsel dikantong Kyuhyun bergetar dan mengembalikan kembali tas beserta ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Karena aku juga terburu-buru, kuantar kau sekarang sampai gerbang." Tambah Kyuhyun menarik Yesung berjalan disampingya samapi gerbang belakang, dia mengambil kunci dan membukanya.

"Sampai bertemu satu minggu lagi nona," jawabnya mencium pipi Yesung dan tersenyum.

Yesung hanya bisa memerah ditempatnya dan keluar secepat mungkin tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun.

Dia sedikit berjalan untuk menemukan mobil Donghae yang terpakir dalam bayang-bayang. Membuka pintu belakang dengan keras dia langsung melemparkan dirinya di jok belakang.

"Apakah itu buruk?" Eunhyuk bertanya melihat raut wajah Jongwoon yang tak bisa diartikan.

Jongwoon mendengus,"Sudahlah lebih baik segera jalankan mobil ini dan pergi secepat mungkin!" teriaknya menaruh lengan untuk menutupi matanya.

Donghae hanya menurut dan menjalankan mobilnya, mereka berdua tak berani lagi bertanya sekarang. Jongwoon benar-benar tak terlihat dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka bisa menanykannya lagi saat dirumah nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

Mianhae bikin FF baru lagi *nambah panjang daftar utang*

Klo gak suka gak akan dteruskan kok tenang aja, lagian masih mikir-mikir buat nerusin solanya saya masih punya 2 FF chaptered yang belum kelar ^^V.

Oke .. klo bener2 pengen dterusin silahkan komen *cipok atu2*.. jangan tanya soal dreaming mommy... itu klo gak besok brarti minggu depan klo gak ya kapan-kapan XD *diinjek

Mundur satu langkah.. dua langakah...

#kabur ~~XD

Mian n Gomawo... Give me Repiew please m(_'_)m

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****KyuSung, MinWook, Eunhae.** Pairing Slight dirahasiakan *ketawanista*

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/ Drama mungkin...

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, OOC, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya . Plus Crosdresser oke.. ngerti kan maksudnya? XD *plak

Lebih baik tekan tombol X atau BACK

An : jawab pertanyaan... tentang chara

Jongwoon (Yesung saat jadi yeoja), Kyuhyun ,Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersama Changmin sekarang kelas 3 SMA mereka semua satu kelas (Khusus Kyuhyun karena dia loncat kelas berati dia yang termuda dikelas itu)

Ryeowook (Adik Donghae) dan Sungmin (Adik Kyuhyun), 3 SMP

Kurang jelas... silahkan ditanyakan lagi *pundung*

HAPPY READING :)

**WRONG TASTE CHAP 2**

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan ponsel yang setia bermain ditangan kanannya. Mengabaikan segala tatapan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ pengagumnya seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi datar dan terus fokus pada ponsel -kali dia memandangi ponselnya itu, seakan menyuruh ponsel itu untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

'Brakk!' Kyuhyun merasa seseorang menabraknya, untungnya dia mempunyai keseimbangan dan refleks yang bagus jadi dia masih bisa berdiri ditempatnya sedangkan _namja_ yang menabraknya itu tersungkur kelantai dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Mengggeram, Kyuhyun menarik krah baju _namja_ itu, membuatnya berdiri dan melemparkannya kedinding. "Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang berjalan? Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?" desisnya.

"_Mianhae...mianhae..._ aku tidak sengaja. Aku terlalu fokus pada bukuku." _Namja _kecil berkacamata itu meringis dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan getaran ketakutan tubuh _namja _itu dibawah tangannya.'Pengecut.' pikirnya sinis.

"Pandang aku pecudang!" perintahnya.

"Tidak...tidak...maafkan aku, biarkan aku pergi." _Namja _itu mencicit terus menunduk tak berani melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya, marah. Beraninya _namja_ dihadapannya itu mengabaikan perintahnya. Dengan kasar diraihnya dagu sang _namja_ memaksanya memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada pecundang dihadapannya, tapi tangan itu terhenti diudara. Dicengkram oleh seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun!" perintah _namja _tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku Changmin!" bentak Kyuhyun, tanpa menolehpun dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Melampiaskan suasana hati busukmu pada orang lain itu tidak baik." Balas Changmin santai.

"Kau berani menentangku?" Kyuhyun mendesis melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuh sang pemuda.

"Tidak." Changmin menggeleng santai, tidak terbersit rasa takut , "Kau tahu kita baru saja menghadapi kepala sekolah. Apa masih mau mencari hal merepotkan lagi?"

Kyuhyun mendengus menjawab pernyataan Changmin. "Baiklah kita pergi." bisiknya, melihat silau pada _namja_ yang tadi menabraknya, dan bergegas menyusuri lorong.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan _namja_ seperti dia. Tidak bisakah aku lebih sial lagi?" rutuk Jongwoon kembali bangun dan memunguti bukunya setelah memastikan Kyuhyun pergi.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tiba dikelasnya, dia segera duduk dibangkunya dan menggeletakkan ponsel malang itu dimeja.

"Masih belum bisa dihubungi?" tanya Changmin mendudukkan diri disebelahnya

"Belum." Jawabnya dingin.

"Pasti dia langsung mengganti nomer ponselnya." Changmin kemudian tertawa tak takut sekalipun dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya atau akibat dari membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun semakin buruk.

"Jangan tertawa!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Itu hal lucu kan, kenapa aku tak boleh tertawa?" tanyanya

"Ini tidak lucu!" geram Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ tinggi itu langsung menghentikan acara terkikiknya.

"Baik-baik tuan Kyuhyun aku tak akan tertawa." Jawabnya masih sedikit menahan tawa, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ponselmu tak akan berbuat apapun sekalipun kau memelototinya."

"Dia sudah berjanji." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Seperti dia akan menepati janjinya. Sudah kubilang dia takut padamu dan tak mungkin memenuhi undanganmu," jawab _namja_ itu percaya diri.

"Diam Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun,"Dia tahu konsekuensi jika dia membatalkan janjinya." Seringai diwajah Kyuhyun mulai tumbuh.

"Kau sangat percaya diri Kyuhyun. Bisa saja dia mengabaikan konsekuensi itu dan lebih memilih keselamatan dirinya,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya seperti ucapan Changmin tak beralasan sekalipun. "Pertama, _Yeoja_ tak mungkin takut padaku mereka selalu memujaku. Kedua, Aku tahu dia bukan orang seperti itu dan aku tak pernah salah menilai seseorang."

"Tidak semua _yeoja_ akan selalu memujamu Kyuhyun. Kau pikir dengan reputasi sebagai para pemimpin berandalan tak akan ada orang yang takut?" jawab Changmin. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan _yeoja_ yang tergila-gila padamu saja, kenapa harus membuat dirimu susah?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu Changmin, yang menjadi _playboy_ dan menerima setiap _yeoja_ yang merayumu. Aku punya selera."

"Ck, Tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Kurasa aku mulai meragukan kekuatan dan kekuasaanmu sekarang. Kemana Kyuhyun si Evil dan kejam? Kemana perginya temanku yang berkuasa atas sekolah hampir di seluruh daerah Seoul? Jangan-jangan kau adalah malaikat yang berganti rupa jadi Kyuhyun?"

'Plakk!' sebuah pukulan keras langsung dilayangkan Kyuhyun dibelakang kepala Changmin, "Kau meragukanku sekarang? Apa kau ingin menantangku? Sudah lama aku tak turun tangan dan menghajar seseorang dan menontonnya berteriak minta ampun dan menyembah dikakiku." Menatap Changmin dengan tajam sambil meremas tangannya menimbulkan bunyi gemlutuk antara tulang jarinya.

"Baik-baik aku percaya kau Kyuhyun bosku," Jawab Changmin cepat mengelus belakang kepalanya. Dia tak ingin mati muda ditangan Kyuhyun karena masih banyak _yeoja_ yang harus dikencaninya( =,='') . "Lagipula sejak kau bercerita tentang _yeojachingu_ palsu teman adikmu itu, kau terlalu terpaku padanya dan tak mengurusi kelompokmu. Dan lihat saja PSP yang kau anggap jiwamu itu selalu kau geletakkan. Kau harus ingat jika kau benar-benar serius padanya, _yeoja_ itu akan jadi titik lemahmu." Changmin memperingatkan.

"Serius?" Kyuhyun mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri salah satu kata yang dikatakan Changmin. Jujur selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun melirik _yeoja_. Dia tak suka berhubungan semacam itu, karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang waktunya. Tapi Yesung berbeda, Saat pertama kali melihatnya Kyuhyun sangat tertarik melihat bagaimana Yesung bertingkah dan itu berbeda dari gadis biasa. Kyuhyun menyeringai, jika dia memang harus 'serius' dengan Yesung akan dia lakukan. Yesung lucu baginya dan akan selalu menjadi permainan menarik yang tak akan pernah membosankan untuknya. Titik lemah? Sebuah bonus dari permainan.

"Hei kenapa kau terlihat senang seperti itu? Kau harus waspada dengan 'titik lemah' barumu?" Changmin menatap tak percaya Kyuhyun yang malah menyeringai senang dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau tahu sudah lama sekali para musuhku terlalu tenang. Dulu mereka selalu mengarahkan sasaran mereka pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin selalu bisa mengurusi dirinya dengan _matrial arts_ yang dia miliki. Sekarang, jika mereka tahu kelemahan baruku maka hidup akan jadi semakin menarik."jawab Kyuhyun. "Lagipula seorang penguasa sepertiku harus punya seorang ratu disisinya."

Changmin bergidik ngeri. Dia tahu Kyuhyun adalah penggila _game_ tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun juga ingin membuat hidupnya seperti sebuah _game_. Sekarang dia harus prihatin dengan pasangan baru Kyuhyun, Hidup Yesung tak akan menjadi mudah dengan sifat gila dan _possesive_ Kyuhyun.

.

"Kau sudah berkunjung lagi ke SMU _Daegu_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Aku sudah mengujinya, ada beberapa daftar nama yang kemungkinan akan jadi ular kecil disana."

"Biarkan saja dulu. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana mereka akan melakukannya." Changmin hanya mengangguk, sudah tahu apa yang pasti akan dikatakan bosnya itu.

"Tidak akan terlalu menarik, hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang pasti sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan dilakukan." Ujar Changmin

"Sekumpulan orang bodoh bisa membuat hal lebih menarik." Jawab Kyuhyun, matanya langsung melesat kearah pintu kelas dan melihat 3 orang _namja_, teman sekelasnya. "Donghae Berhenti!" teriak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah 3 _namja _itu

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun, sedikit bingung karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sementara 2 _namja_ lainnya tetap berdiri disana Sampai salah seorang _namja_ berkacamata menyeret _namja_ yang satunya lagi menjauh dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun memang tak pernah memeperhatikan keduanya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" jawab Kyuhyun

.

* * *

.

"Serahkan ponselmu!" teriak Eunhyuk

"Tidak akan!" Jongwoon berteriak balik.

"Kalau begitu hidupkan!" Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah membuang _simcard_ nya!" teriak Jongwoon balik

"Kau bohong, berikan ponselmu!" teriak Eunhyuk menerobos dan membanting Jongwoon ke Sofa mencoba meraba-raba celana Jongwoon.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Jongwoon berteriak hampir kegelian akibat tangan yang terus meraba-raba celananya itu tapi dia masih menggenggam erat saku celananya, tetap kukuh mempertahankan ponselnya.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae berteriak dan melotot dengan muka memerah saat dia membuka pintu dan melihat adegan 'tidak terduga' yang terjadi disofa. Sementara itu Sungmin yang berada dibelakang Donghae langsung menutupi mata Ryeowook dengan tangannya untuk tetap menjaga kepolosan dan kemurnian kekasih kecilnya itu.

Dua orang yang tengah ditonton itu langsung membeku mendengar teriakan Donghae untuk mereka. Oke, kita coba mendeskripsikan posisi mereka saat membeku. Jongwoon berbaring disofa dengan tampilan acak-acakkan, kaosnya sedikit tersingkap keatas menampilkan perut putih susu, kacamatanya tidak persis berada dimatanya dan hampir jatuh dari wajahnya. Nafasnya naik turun dengan wajah memerah yang err... menggiurkan setiap seme yang menatapnya. Sementara Eunhyuk dia menduduki Jongwoon yang tengah berbaring disofa, tampilannya memang tidak terlalu acak-acakkan tapi dari sisi imajinasi Donghae dia akan terlihat seperti predator yang ingin memangsa Jongwoon.

Tambahan lagi jika kita melihat tangan dua orang itu, sedikit kebawah terlihat tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang meraih ujung atas celana Jongwoon dan tangan Jongwoonpun juga menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk mempertahankan celananya atau jika dilihat dari imajinasi Donghae itu malah seperti membantu agar celana itu cepat terlepas? dan yang membuat sedikit lebih parah adalah celana Jongwoon yang terlihat sudah turun dari pinggangnya dan menampilkan boxer anjing miliknya.

Cukup, sebelum imajinasi semakian liar kembali pada _namja-namja_ yang tengah membeku. Sedikit memproses apa yang terjadi mereka melihat diri mereka dan lawan didepannya. Sebelum akhirnya berteriak dan saling menjauh.

"Hae.. i-ni tidak se-seperti yang kau lihat," Eunhyuk tergagap ditempatnya dan Jongwoon masih sibuk membenahi dirinya."Kami sedang bergelut tadi, aku berusaha mendapatkan ponsel Jongwoon _hyung_ dari saku celananya." Eunhyuk memberikan senyum tidak bersalah pada Donghae yang masih menatap horor dipintu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Donghae membuayarkan imajanisi liarnya melihat adegan tadi. Berjalan dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk dan memeluk mesra pundak pasangannya itu. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan Hyuk. Untung aku masih sadar kalau Jongwoon _hyung_ itu aseksual jadi aku masih bisa menerima penjelasanmu."

Sebuah bantal sofapun akhirnya melayang menuju EunHae _couple_ diiringi pelototan tajam Jongwoon. "Bukan berarti karena aku tak pernah berpacaran aku adalah aseksual. Aku masih menyukai _namja_!" sangkal Jongwoon dan secepat kata itu keluar secepat itulah dia terbelalak dan menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau juga seperti kami _hyung_!" teriak Eunhyuk

"Bagaimana kau menyadarinya _hyung?_" Donghae memberikan seringai.

"Hae jangan-jangan Jongwoon _hyung_ menyukai salah satu diantara kita?" Eunhyuk bertanya horor.

"Tidak...tidak.. aku hanya berkata acak!" Jelas Jongwoon cepat tapi mendapat tampilan tak percaya dari kedua _namja_ didepannya. "Dan jika aku suka _namja_ itu tidak mungkin kalian. Kalian bukan seleraku!"

"Lalu siapa?" Donghae meneruskan.

Jongwoon mulai memerah mengulangi pikirannya. Ya, sejak malam dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dia mulai memikirkan ketertarikannya pada _namja_. Masih belum seratus persen mengakui, tapi bayangan berakhir dengan seorang _namja_ sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi jika _namja_ itu adalah seorang yang tampan, sexy, dan mempunyai seringai khas seperti Kyuhyun_. Shit_, menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan menggeleng kuat-kuat menepis pikiran tentang Kyuhyun dari kepalanya. Dalam satu juta tahun Jongwoon tak akan pernah tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan jatuh untuk _namja_ mengerikan seperti dia.

"Kita disini bukan untuk membahas siapa yang kusukai tapi membahas apa masalahku dengan Kyuhyun!" teriak Jongwoon kembali dalam pikirannya.

"Cara yang buruk mengalihkan pembicaraan _hyung,"_ ucap Eunhyuk.

"Itu kehidupan pribadiku Hyuk dan aku tak ingin membicarakan dengan setiap orang!" Yesung melotot.

"Baik-baiklah, kami mengambil itu untuk kali ini. Tapi _hyung_ kami adalah sahabatmu. Jika kau perlu bantuan, kami pasti akan membantumu." Donghae menepuk bahu Yesung pelan.

"Er... Minnie," Ryeowook akhirnya angkat bicara, "Bisakah kau turunkan tanganmu dari mataku sekarang?"

.

* * *

.

"Hidupkan ponselmu _hyung_!" Donghae memerintahkan tapi Jongwoon tetap menggelang kuat.

"Tetap seperti rencanaku semula. Beritahu dia, Yesung kecelakaan dan meninggal dan tak ada lagi didunia ini."

"Itu rencana konyol _hyung_!" Ujar Donghae mulai frustasi.

"Kalau begitu katakan aku pindah keluar negeri dengan keluargaku!" Jongwoon tak kehilangan rencana.

"Sama saja _hyung_. Kyuhyun sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang," Donghae menjelaskan. "Kau tahu dia memanggilku tadi dan memaksaku untuk menjelaskan tentang dirimu. Aku bisa lolos sekarang, mengatakan aku ingin meminta ijin dulu darimu. Lain kali dia memanggilku, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang menjadi alasanku."

Jongwoon cemberut dan menunduk, "Karena itulah aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Aku takut jika bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, dia akan menanyakan tentang latar belakangku dan jika berbohong dan dia mengeceknya-" Jongwoon menengggelamkan wajahnya dimeja lalu menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi.

"Maafkan kami _hyung_. Kau harus terlibat masalah karena kami." Ryewook angkat bicara.

"Itu bukan salah kalian, itu salah Kyuhyun karena punya pemikiran aneh dikepalanya. Demi tuhan bagaimana dia bisa tertarik padaku!" erang Jongwoon, "Oh! Bagaimana kalau ini hanya salah satu rencananya untuk menghukumku karena aku membohongi dirinya."

"Tidak _hyung_, kakakku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Malam itu kau memang sangat cantik." Sungmin coba menghibur.

"Itu tidak menghibur Sungmin, aku seorang _namja!"_

"_Mianhae_, hanya mencoba memberitahumu. _Hyung_ ku tak pernah bermain-main dengan _yeoja_."

"Yah, aku memang tak pernah dengar Kyuhyun mempunyai teman kencan sebelumnya." Eunhyuk berpikir mengingat.

"Memang tidak pernah. _Hyung_ ku tidak pernah dekat _yeoja_ sebelumnya. Dia lebih suka bergaul dengan teman laki-lakinya atau PSP tercintanya." Jelas Sungmin

"Nah berbangga hatilah _hyung_. Kau jadi orang pertama yang menarik perhatiannya. Aku benar-benar penasaran reaksinya saat tahu _yeoja_ yang pertama kali menariknya ternyata seorang _namja._" Eunhyuk menyeringai, membuat silau Jongwoon padanya.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak seperti kau akan berkencan dengannya _hyung,"_ Donghae bujuk, "Kau hanya perlu menghidupkan ponselmu, biarkan dia berbicara denganmu sedikit dan menentukan hari makan malam kalian lalu makan malam cepat dan itu selesai."

"Apakah kau yakin? Saat kalian meyakinkanku untuk menolong Ryeowook itu tidak berakhir dengan kata cepat dan selesai." Jongwoon terlihat ragu.

"Aku punya rencana lebih baik dari rencanamu _hyung_. Kita akan membuat hanya ada satu kali pertemuan saat makan malam dan semua selesai dengan baik." Jelas Donghae.

"Baiklah tapi tetap. Sampai semua ini selesai aku tak akan menghidupkan ponselku. Bagaimana kalau dia meneleponku saat dikelas dan aku mengangkatnya. Bagai mana kalau dia akhirnya tahu nomor Yesung dan Jongwoon sebenarnya sama? Lebih baik kau saja yang mengatur dengan Kyuhyun makan malam itu. Bilang aku memintamu sebagai wakilku atau apapun...pokoknya aku tak ingin bicara padanya,"

"Oke, _hyung_ tenang. Kau bisa mematikannya saat di sekolah, dan aku bukan perantara. Kyuhyun tak akan suka dengan itu, hanya biarkan dia bicara padamu sekali saja, agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi gila dan membawaku keujung tanduk." Donghae menjelasakan.

"Euhmm... bisakah aku sedikit berpendapat. Kyuhyun _hyung _tidak semenakutkan itu, dia hanya sedikit suka berkelahi sebagai olahraga, obsesive dengan apa yang ingin dicapai hingga melakukan cara apapun. Tapi selebihnya dia orang yang baik bahkan tak pernah menyakitiku." Bela Sungmin. Semua mata diruangan itu tertuju padanya, suasana menjadi canggung beberapa saat.

"Ah ya. Kyuhyun tidak menakutkan dia sangat keren bahkan aku mengidolakannya dan ingin masuk kelompoknya." Eunhyuk mulai bicara.

"Ya, Kyuhyun tidak seburuk itu. Hanya saja, satu orang disini tidak suka dengan hal berbau kekerasan dan berandalan. Dia selalu ketakutan dengan hal-hal macam itu." Donghae melirik Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Semua orang punya kebutuhan untuk menjauh dari bahaya, dan bagiku Kyuhyun termasuk ancaman. Aku tidak bilang Kyuhyun jahat atau buruk, setidaknya Sungmin bisa hidup bahagia sampai sekarang sebagai bukti... yah seperti itulah..."

'Sret!' saat Jongwoon terfokus untuk menjelaskan dengan sigap Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel disaku Jongwoon. "Hyuk, kembalikan ponselkku!" Jongwoon berteriak bergegas kearah Eunhyuk tapi tertahan oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk menjauh, dengan cepat dia menghidupkan ponsel Jongwoon. "_Hyung_, ini demi kebaikan kita bersama." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi-," kata-kata Jongwoon terputus saat ponsel ditangan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Dengan senyum lemah Eunhyuk menyerahkan ponsel Jongwoon kembali. "Kyuhyun." Bisiknya.

Melotot. Jongwoon memandang tak percaya pada ponselnya. Bagaimana mungkin secepat itu? Apakah Kyuhyun meneleponnya setiap menit? Atau itu hanya takdir sialan yang selalu ingin mengganggu kenyamanan hidupnya.

"_Hyung_, angkat dan jawab!" perintah Donghae. Mengambil ponsel ditangan Jongwoon, memencet tombol hijau dan menyodorkannya dihadapan Jongwoon.

.

"_Halo." Gugup Jongwoon akhirnya menjawab telepon itu._

"_Akhirnya kau mengaktifkan ponselmu. Padahal aku berencana akan mendatangi rumah Donghae dan membuatnya mengantarkanku padamu jika panggilan kali ini tidak berhasil." Jawab suara disebarang. Jongwoon mendesah, bertanya-tanya apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan?_

"_Kau tidak perlu ke rumah Donghae." Jawab Jongwoon cepat. "Aku mematikannya karena ... yah.. aku sedang sibuk dan beberapa hal lain yang tak bisa kujelaskan." Jongwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. _

"_Tak ingin memberitahuku?"_

"_Apakah harus?" tanya Jongwoon balik, ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun berbicara kembali._

"_Kau tidak harus." Jawabnya. "Oke, karena ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya bertanya dimana aku harus menjemputmu untuk makan malam kita sabtu nanti?"_

"_Kau tak perlu, kau hanya perlu untuk memberitahu dimana tempat dan jamnya. Dan aku akan datang kesana."_

"_Tidak...tidak...aku adalah orang yang mengajakmu dan sebagai pria aku wajib melakukannnya, benarkan?"_

"_Tapi_,"_

"_Aku bersikeras Sungie," _

"_Baiklah jemput aku dirumah Donghae."_

"_Jam 7 malam, kuharap kau sudah siap." Klik. Kyuhyun memutus sambungannya _

Jongwoon mendesah menatap ponselnya. 'Hanya itu?' pikirnya.

"Bagaimana?" Eunhyuk mulai bicara setelah yakin Jongwoon telah memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Kuharap rencanamu benar-benar bekerja Hae." Jongwoon mendesah pelan.

.

* * *

.

Lagi. Disini dia, Jongwoon terduduk didepan sebuah cermin tanpa senyuman diwajahnya. Hampir seluruh sesi '_Make Over'_ nya, Jongwoon hanya bisa merutuk dan menjalankan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir atau tuhan atau bahkan teman-temannya. Jadi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menujukan semua itu untuk seorang _namja_ evil bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang telah melanggar zona kenyamanannya .

"Pink akan lebih manis untuknya Wokkie." Sungmin berkata cepat menyodorkan sebuah syal bewarna pink dihadapan Ryeowook, meyakinkan bahwa syal digenggamannya benar-benar bagus.

"Tidak Sungmin, aku lebih suka warna merah ini." Ryeowook menunjukkan pilihannya.

"Tidak yang pink!"

"Merah!"

"Pink!"

"Merah..merah..merah!"

Jongwoon memutar matanya, "Hentikan!" teriaknya.

"Kumohon yang mana saja, hanya selesaikan ini secepatnya." Menunjukkan wajah memohonnya pada dua adiknya itu. "Aku yang akan memilihnya!" bisiknya, mengambil salah satu syal yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Tapi itu hitam!" Ryeowook dan Sungmin menyatakan kekecewaannya berbarengan.

"Tidak seperti aku harus tampak bagus didepannya kan?" Jawab Jongwoon.

"Tapi _hyung_, seorang _yeoja _itu selalu tampil manis dan selalu memilih warna-warna ceria." Sungmin mulai bicara.

"Aku bukan _yeoja!."_

"_Hyung_ sedang menyamar jadi _yeoja_. Jadi harus terlihat cantik dan manis." Kata Ryeowook, membenarkan perkataan Sungmin.

"Wookie, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu dan dia hanya mengerjaiku saja."

"Aku jamin seratus persen _hyung_ ku belum tahu," Sungmin meyakinkan. Menyisir rambut palsu Jongwoon dan memberikan sebuah jepit kecil sebagai pemanis.

"Sungmin ," Jongwoon menatap refleksinya dicermin dengan Sungmin yang kini berada disisinya, "Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah membohongi kakakmu?"

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya, "Sedikit." Jawabnya. "Tapi-" memegang lengan Ryeowook yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga Wookie disampingku. Karena prinsip keluarga Cho adalah tak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang dimilikinya dan selalu mendapatkan keinginannya bagaimanapun caranya."

Jongwoon menatap refleksi Sungmin didepan cermin saat menjawab, sesaat dia bisa melihat kemiripan sifat antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yah, memang mereka adalah saudara dengan prinsip yang sama, dan Sungmin lebih lembut daripada sifat gila Kyuhyun. Ryeowook beruntung mendapatkannya, dan Jongwoon tak akan menyesal membantu mereka. Keduanya sangat manis saat bersama-sama.

"Baiklah _Sungie nona_, kau sudah terlihat cantik dan tinggal sentuhan akhir." Ryeowook menenteng sepatu hitam berhak tinggi ditangannya.

Jongwoon cemberut, "Aku bukan _noona_, dan tidak adakah sepatu lainnya. Saat pergi kepesta minggu lalu kakiku sudah lecet ."

"Tapi ini yang cocok denganmu _hyung_. Kupastikan kau akan tampil sempurna." Jawab Sungmin

"Bukankah rencananya tidak membuat Kyuhyun terkesan, dan membuat diriku terlihat membosankan untuknya hingga dia tak tertarik lagi untuk menemuiku dan membiarkan hubungan kalian tetap." Jongwoon mengingatkan.

"Tapi _hyung_, kami selalu ingin melakukan ini. Merias seseorang dan membuatnya tampak sempurna." Ryeowook memasang _puppyeyes_ nya dan membuat Jongwoon mendesah. Tujuan mereka dari awal hanya ingin bermain rias dengannya kan?

.

* * *

.

"_Hyung_ kau harus memeriksakan dirimu kedokter jangan-jangan ada kesalahan dengan _gender_mu," Eunhyuk menggodanya, tapi Jongwoon hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Dia lebih gugup untuk menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun daripada meladeni perkataan Eunhyuk.

Dan seperti yang ia pikirkan beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook berteriak kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan mendekati mereka."Dia sudah ada didepan berbicara dengan Sungmin." Ujarnya.

Jongwoon mengangguk, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sekuat tenaga. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa malam ini adalah yang terakhir dan dia akan segera bebas dari situasinya.

"_Hyung_, tenanglah. Jika kau tenang rencana kita pasti berhasil. Jika kau kehilangan kendali dirimu dan meledak, kau tahu apa hal terburuk yang terjadi." Donghae mengusap bahu Jongwoon pelan.

"Kita pasti berhasil _hyung_, tenang!" Eunhyuk menambahkan, walau sering berkomentar usil. Dia sedikit prihatin juga dengan nasib teman yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri itu.

Jongwoon mengangguk, sedikit tersenyum kecil pada dua teman didepannya. Meyakinkan mereka dan dirinya sendiri semua pasti akan berakhir baik.

Melangkah kedepan dia bertemu Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara santai.

"Hai!" sapa Jongwoon sudah beralih dalam suara 'Yesung-nya'

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak lalu melemparkan senyum atau seringai yang Yesung tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana membedakannya. "Kau sangat cantik nona." Ucapnya mendekati Yesung , mengambil tangan kanannya, dan mengecup pelan punggung tangan itu. Yesung memerah, malu. Dia melirik Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang dia tahu jelas sedang menahan kegelian mereka.

"Eh.. ya terimakasih." Secepat kilat menarik tangannya dan berucap gugup dan entah kenapa itu menambah seringai diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa bersikap seperti itu _hyung_, pada seorang wanita." Sungmin berkomentar pada perlakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau tak akan benar-benar tahu siapa kakakmu ini adik kecil." Kyuhyun membalas.

"Baiklah Sungie, lebih baik kita pergi, atau dua anak kecil itu bener-benar akan mengganggu kita." Ucapnya kembali berfokus pada Yesung. Dia menarik tangan Yesung yang membuat Si empunya kaget dan berjalan keluar rumah.

.

Changmin. Mata Yesung melebar saat melihat siapa orang yang kini bersandar dimobil Kyuhyun. Firasat buruk, kenapa Changmin ada disini sekarang? Apakah ini jebakan untuknya?

Melirik sebentar kearah Kyuhyun yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Yesung berusaha menahan rasa takut dan gemetar yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Sudah kukira dia termasuk orang-orang yang takut padamu." Changmin tersenyum senang. Melirik tubuh gemetar Yesung.

Kyuhyun cemberut, tak suka dengan perkataan Changmin. "Dia hanya gugup bukannya takut. Bagaimanapun dia akan berkencan dengan orang setampan diriku. Gadis mana yang tidak akan gugup." Sangkal Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya tertawa, dia melepas tangan Yesung yang berada digenggaman Kyuhyun lalu menariknya mendekat kearahnya. "Tenang saja nona manis, aku disini adalah orang yang akan menjinakkan Kyuhyun jika dia berbuat sesuatu padamu. Dan kenalkan namaku Changmin." Ucapnya mengerling pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum malu-malu, "_Ne,_" jawabnya lirih. "Namaku Yesung." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, jelas tak suka dengan adegan dihadapannya. "Dengar Changmin kau ada disini karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya untuk membawa mobilku." Melotot pada Changmin dia menarik Yesung dan membawanya masuk mobil.

"Benarkah gadis seperti itu yang disukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung terduduk tidak terlalu jauh ataupun dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dia memandang kedepan terfokus pada Changmin yang sedang menyetir dan tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang memandang tak suka padanya.

"Sudah sampai!" teriak Changmin , menghentikan mobil Kyuhyun didepan sebuah restoran sederhana. Changmin buru-buru keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

Yesung akan tersandung saat keluar dari mobil, beruntung Changmin menangkapanya dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak terbiasa memakai sepatu berhak tinggi." Yesung berkata malu-malu. Masih setia dipelukan Changmin sampai Kyuhyun merasa tak sabar dan menarik Yesung.

"Pergilah!" Kyuhyun mendengus kasar pada Changmin.

"Apakah dia tak akan datang bersama kita?" Yesung bertanya polos pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak dia hanya menjadi sopir disini. Dia akan menjemput kita lagi setelah kita selesai." Jawab Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Yesung kedalam.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang sibuk memandangi orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dari tadi dia bahkan tak benar-benar memperhatikan Kyuhyun sekalipun.

"Sungie!" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik perhatian Yesung.

"Eh... maaf. Pesananku sesuai denganmu." Gagap Yesung.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengangguk, memanggil pelayan.

.

"Sungie, kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?" ucapnya membuka pembicaraan sambil menunggu makanan datang.

"Aku sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu, hanya itu." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang sesibuk itu. Kesibukan apa saja yang kau lakukan, padahal masih sekolah tinggi tapi kau bahkan tak punya waktu hanya untuk menghidupkan ponselmu?"

"Yah, banyak hal. Lagipula aku jarang berhubungan dengan ponselku."

"Kau bekerja?"

"Hanya membantu orang tuaku."

"Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Tak bolehkah?"

"Bukan pekerjaan besar seperti pebisnis atau lainya. Pekerjaan sederhana."jawab Yesung. "Ah. Itu makanannya sudah siap." Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraannya, berfokus pada pelayan yang pergi kemeja mereka dan menghidangkan makanannya. Yesung berdiri berniat membantu saat dia menumpahkan sebuah jus tepat kearah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku!" Yesung berteriak dan buru-buru mengambil serbet kearah Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan bajunya. "Aku tidak bermaksu Kyu!" tambahnya.

"Tidak apa- apa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung terduduk lagi ditempatnya, tak ada pembicaraan sekalipun setelah itu. Mereka berkutat pada makanan masing-masing. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah nona manis sampai bertemu lagi!" Changmin berteriak dari arah mobil tak ikut turun untuk mengantar Yesung kedepan rumah Donghae, atau bisa dibilang saat Changmin akan turun dia mendapat _deathglare_ tajam dari Kyuhyun yang menyatakan perintah tanpa kata. Yesung hanya berbalik mengangguk pada Changmin dan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya." Yesung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

"Semoga suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi." Tambahnya saat tak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Yesung berbalik dan ingin pergi masuk kerumah Donghae, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. "Apakah ini akhir yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, membuat hati Yesung seperti berhenti seketika.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Yesung bertanya sepolos mungkin. Berdoa dalam hati bahwa kegugupannya tak kentara.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung menghempaskannya didinding dan mengunci Yesung dengan dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau benar-benar tak suka padaku kan? Sampai melakukan hal sekeras itu. Aku kagum dengan kegigihanmu nona." Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Yesung.

Yesung merasa keringat dingin langsung membanjiri dirinya dalam hati dia terus mengucapkan mantra 'Kyuhyun tidak tahu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu.'

"Kau tahu aku hampir benar-benar terkesan kau berusaha menggoda Changmin, bertidak membosankan dihadapanku, dan berlaku ceroboh sampai mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Kyuhyun berkata lagi.

'Ketahuan!' mata Yesung melebar mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. 'Bagaimana mungkin padahal aku sudah berusaha keras beberapa hari ini.' Yesung berpikir mengingat bagaimana keras dia dan Donghae serta yang lainnya mempersiapkan rencana agar Kyuhyun tak tertarik lagi dengan Yesung. Bahkan dia sampai belajar menjadi gadis genit dan menggoda laki-laki ( dia memeliki mimpi buruk setelah latihan itu).

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab Yesungie?" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Yesung yang tersudut seperti itu. Yesung akan selalu menjadi menarik, tampaknya dia tak akan salah dengan itu.

"A-Aku..." Yesung tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka pembohongkan? Tapi anehnya saat kau berbohong seperti ini padaku, aku malah semakin tertarik." Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Aku tertarik dan penasaran karakter seperti apa yang akan kau munculkan untuk kencan kita selanjutanya. Apakah itu gadis pemalas, agresive, ataukah-"

"Hentikan!" Yesung akhirnya meledak mengusir tangan Kyuhyun darinya. "Tidak, tidak akan ada makan malam atau kencan selanjutanya, atau apapun itu. Aku tidak suka padamu Cho Kyuhyun karena itulah aku mematikan teleponku bahkan berbohong padamu. Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku, kau hanya penganggu! Kau tahu malam ini aku mau pergi itu semua demi Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Aku tak pernah tertarik padamu, jadi hentikan semua kegilaan ini!" Yesung tersengal dengan semua luapan emosinya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya, terus menatap Yesung sampai _yeoja_ itu dapat menstabilkan emosinya lagi.

"Kau begitu sangat membenciku bukan Sungie," Kyuhyun mulai berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu benci aku sampai ketitik kau terus mengingatku disetiap detik hidupmu, benci aku sampai kau tak akan pernah bisa membenci orang lain lagi selain diriku. Benci aku sampai kau tak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain diriku. Benci aku sampai rasa itu seperti perasaan cinta untukku."

Kyuhyun berbisik kata-kata itu ditelinga Yesung, membuat Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun dimatanya. "Apakah tak ada lagi cara kau melepaskan aku?" dengan susah payah Yesung menelan ludahnya dan berbisik.

"Sayang sekali, saat Cho Kyuhyun menetapkan buruannya, Dia tak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai akhir." Jawab Kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, Semakin dekat dan terus semakin dekat hingga Yesung menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya didinding.

Bebeberapa detik berlalu tapi tak terjadi apapun, Yesung memberanikan diri untuk mulai membuka matanya kembali dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan seringainya. "Kau mengharapkan apa Yesungie?" tanyanya membuat pipi Yesung langsung bersemu merah.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya saat kau membuka matamu. Karena aku tak suka mencium orang yang menutup matanya tanpa melihatku." Secepat kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun secepat itu pulahlah bibir Kyuhyun menutupi bibir Yesung, membuatnya kembali terkejut.

Yesung langsung mendorong Kyuhyun keras saat dia pulih dari keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun terpaksa mundur dan tersenyum atau menyeriangai, entahlah yang mana.

"Dengan begini aku tak akan benar-benar kesal akan kegagalan rencana makan malam kita kan," Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya. "Dan Yesung, jangan pernah mematikan ponsel atau menghindariku lagi atau aku benar-benar akan memaksa Donghae dan menyeretnya kerumahmu."

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan pergi beberapa langkah dan kemudian berbalik. "Satu hal lagi, bukankah tujuan makan malam kita untuk meyakinkanku agar menyetujui hubungan Ryeowook dan Sungmin? Tapi itu tidak terjadi yang artinya kau masih berhutang padaku."

Saat melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya, Yesung langsung merosot dan terduduk. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Seandainya dia gadis, dia pasti sudah meraung keras sekarang.

Sambil mengusap bibirnya secara kasar Yesung hanya bisa memaki, "Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!"

.

* * *

.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai wanita dilevel seperti itu?" Changmin bertanya saat melajukan mobil, "Dia memang manis, tapi kalau gadis seperti dia, dua hari aku juga bisa menaklukannya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang dari tadi dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk membuatku tak tertarik padanya?"

Changmin hanya melotot dan berteriak "APA!" yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sepanjang perjalanan.

.

* * *

A/N : Doakan bulan april segera terlewati dan semua pekerjaanku terselesaikan dengan baik. Amin. *sigh* (tak bisa berkata apapun lagi)

.

.

Mianhae n Gomawo m(_'_)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****KyuSung, MinWook, Eunhae.** Pairing Slight dirahasiakan *ketawanista*

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/ Drama mungkin...

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, OOC, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya . Plus Crosdresser oke.. ngerti kan maksudnya? XD *plak

Lebih baik tekan tombol X atau BACK

An : _Jeongmal Gomawoyo _buat Trias Jumma . **r3diavolo89** yang udah mau Beta-Ed FF saya, dengan ini semoga bisa lebih baik lagi bagi para readers… dan jika masih ada kesalahan lebih lanjut itu semua memang karna saya.. ^^V

HAPPY READING :)

**WRONG TASTE CHAP 3**

* * *

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati adiknya yang sedang terduduk dikamarnya dengan sebuah buku kecil terbuka ditangannya.

Sungmin melihat kakaknya, lalu mendesah dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan menunggu kakaknya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meletakkan tas sekolahnya dimeja, dan memilih duduk dekat meja. "Kenapa? tak biasanya kau meminta bantuanku?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Bukan meminta bantuan," ralat Sungmin,"Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan sesuatu."

"Menghentikan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, mulai sadar apa yang akan adiknya bicarakan.

"Yesung _noona_. Berhenti untuk mendekatinya." Jawab Sungmin, matanya terus memperhatikan reaksi dari sang _hyung._

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Karena Yesung _noona_ tak menyukainya. Dia sudah banyak membantuku dan aku tak ingin terus menyusahkannya,"

"Apakah seburuk itu?"

"Sangat buruk. Terakhir kali kau berkencan dengannya, dia pulang dengan sangat marah dan hampir menangis. Dia bahkan mengunci pintunya seharian setelah itu. Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sungmin berteriak setengah tidak sabar.

"Itu salahnya sendiri, mencoba menjadi orang lain dihadapanku dan memancing amarahku. Kalau kau dekat dengannya harusnya kau menasehatinya tentang bagaimana sifat-sifatku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"_Hyung_!" Sungmin kembali berteriak, "Kubilang dia tak menyukaimu, berhenti mengganggunya!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin,"Kalau begitu kubilang berhenti untuk berteman dengan Ryeowook!"

"Itu tidak adil!" Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap tajam kakaknya. "Hubunganku dengan Ryeowook baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Sedangkan _hyung,_ Yesung _noona_ tidak menyukai _hyung."_

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan, "Kau tahu awal dari semua ini. Yesung menerima semua ini karena dia ingin menolong kalian berdua. Jika dia ingin melakukannya, dia harus melakukannya hingga akhir, atau kembali pada keputusan awal, kau dan Ryeowook tidak boleh kembali berteman."

"_Hyung_ kejam!" Sungmin memelankan suaranya. Sepertinya strategi untuk langsung menentang tidaklah baik, waktunya merubah strateginya menjadi seorang adik yang sedikit lemah dan sedikit -ingat penekanan pada kata sedikit- merengek.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu. Aku tidak memukul atau menendangnya, atau memaksa dia untuk langsung menjadi pacarku. Dan aku mengambil keputusan menjauhkan dirimu dengan Ryeowook karena ada kemungkinan besar hubungan itu berkembang kearah tidak baik." Jelas Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan dia telah mengambil sebuah apel merah ditangannya dan sekarang menggigitnya.

'Sudah berkembang menjadi tidak baik _hyung_.' Pikir Sungmin muram.

"Tidak adakah cara lain?" Sungmin coba membuka jalan. "Maksudku, kau bisa memiliki wanita lain bukan, banyak _yeoja_ yang memujamu _hyung_. Dan jika kau takut tentang hubunganku dengan Ryeowook, kau bisa mengawasi kami saat kami bersama."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Mengawasi kalian hanya membuang waktu, lagipula akan ada banyak celah untuk itu, aku tahu dirimu Sungmin." Sungmin hanya mendesah mendengar jawaban itu." Dan kau tahu aku bukan? Aku bukan orang yang bisa membelokkan rasa ketertarikanku pada orang lain dengan mudah. Aku harus bisa memiliki apa yang aku inginkan. Hingga aku bosan, baru aku akan melepaskannya."

"Tapi _hyung, _bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang Yesung _noona_ tidak menyukaimu. Dia tidak suka _namja_ sepertimu. Lagipula sekalipun dia berada disisimu tidak berarti kau akan membebaskanku kan?"

"Memang tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat, "Aku hanya memberi kesempatan padamu, tapi jika sekali saja aku menemukan bukti tentang hubunganmu, kupastikan ibu akan mengirimu keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, menyiratkan bahwa dia benar-benar serius. Tidak ingin membiarkan Sungmin untuk menganggunya lebih jauh lagi, dia mendorong adiknya keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Meninggalkan adiknya berteriak-teriak dari luar, entah apa yang dia katakan, Kyuhyun tak ingin ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Merebahkan dirinya dikasur, Kyuhyun mengambil pacar setianya, PSP, dan mulai melanjutkan permainan _game_nya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena pikirannya terus terganggu oleh perkataan Sungmin tentang Yesung. Dia beralih merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Mencari kontak Yesung dan memandanginya beberapa saat.

Menerawang, dia kembali mengingat kejadian makan malamnya dengan Yesung waktu itu. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung seperti apa walau dia hanya sekali bertemu dan itulah hal yang membuatnya tertarik pada Yesung. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung penakut, tapi dia tak menjadi penjilat seperti orang-orang yang selama ini takut padanya, dia berusaha melawan ketakutannya itu. Dia berani berbicara keras pada Kyuhyun, dia berani menentang dan mengungkapkan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Yesung itu orang yang istimewa, mungkin sekilas dia terlihat biasa, tapi dia orang yang berani menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi dia orang yang baik hati, buktinya dia mau berkorban demi hubungan sepupunya. Jaman sekarang jarang ada orang yang mau menerima banyak kesulitan seperti itu. Sekalipun menolong saudara, banyak orang pasti akan memikirkan sejauh mana kerugian itu untuk mereka.

Dan saat dia melihat Yesung malam itu, semua berbeda. Yesung selalu resah dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dan semua seperti sudah tertata di dalam kepalanya. Tak ada lagi kata-kata kejutan yang ia lontarkan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yesung tak berani melihat Kyuhyun dan saat itu dia tahu Yesung telah berbohong padanya, dia bersikap agar Kyuhyun tak menyukainya.

_Yeoja_ yang menarik bukan? Sedikit perkiraan yang meleset, karena dia mengira Yesung telah jatuh untuknya. Tapi sayangnya dia justru tidak tertarik semudah itu padanya. Padahal selama ini tak ada _ yeoja_ yang tak akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

_Well_, bukankah itu menjadi jauh lebih menarik ketika Kyuhyun harus sedikit lebih berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Lagipula jika mudah didapatkan maka dia akan cepat bosan. Dan untuk menemukan hal-hal yang membuatnya tertarik itu tidaklah mudah.

Mendengus, berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghapus SMS yang ia coba kirim untuk Yesung, merasa semua yang ia dituliskan hanyalah sebuah picisan atau hal tak berguna. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?' pikir Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari hadapannya, sebelum sebuah ide melintasi kepalanya. 'Kita lihat apakah dia masih akan membenciku setelah besok.'

Dengan cepat dia men-_dial_ nomor Yesung, dan menunggu telepon itu tersambung.

"_yeoboseyo."_ Kyuhyun bisa mendengar jelas nada gugup Yesung diseberangnya, sepertinya Yesung masih belum terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi

"_Tidak ada hanya membaca. Apa yang kau inginkan?"_ Yesung menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Murid yang baik" suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"_Aku bukan anak jenius sepertimu. Yang tanpa harus belajar keraspun sudah mendapat nilai baik dan bisa loncat kelas_."

"Kau sudah menyelidiki tentangku sepertinya. Sangat penasaran dengan kekasihmu _eoh?_"

"_Bukan seperti itu-"_ Yesung menjawab cepat, "_Aku mendengar cerita itu dari Donghae, bukan sengaja mencari tau karena penasaran denganmu!"_

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, tahu bahwa mungkin Yesung sudah memerah disana. Sedikit menyesal karena dia tak bisa melihatnya.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?"_ Yesung bertanya sekali lagi, sepertinya tak ingin menyambung teleponnya terlalu lama.

"Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, apa kau tak pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya. Saling menelepon dan menyatakan rindu itu hal biasa." Goda Kyuhyun.

"_Aku tak pernah bilang aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Dengar tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku membencimu!"_ Yesung meninggikan suaranya tapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Itu sangat bagus. Sudah kubilang, benci aku sampai seakan-akan kau mencintaiku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"_Jangan mempermainkanku. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku begitu saja. Kita tidak saling menyukai dan aku masih mau mengangkat teleponmu demi MinWook. Aku tak ingin mereka berpisah hanya karena pikiran anehmu."_

"Oh begitukah? Baiklah kuberi satu pilihan sekarang, biarkan aku memisahkan mereka dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Mudah kan?"

"_Kau Namja cabul brengsek menyebalkan! Apakah kau tak pernah memikirkan kebahagian adikmu-"_ tercekat, Yesung tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu nyaman sampai berani mengatai Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Pujian yang indah Sungie. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuknya dan terkadang yang terbaik itu memang harus menyakitkan di awalnya" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Kau terlalu percaya diri untuk menyebut itu sebagai yang terbaik Cho Kyuhyun." _Yesung menggeram, masa bodoh akan reaksi Kyuhyun. Lagipula Kyuhyun sepertinya baik-baik saja sekalipun dia berkata kasar seperti itu.

"Aku selalu percaya akan diriku dan pengamatanku. Aku tak pernah salah akan hal itu," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"_Bajingan narsis!"_ Yesung menggumam pada teleponnya. "_Sudahlah, kalau kau tak punya urusan, aku ada kesibukan lain. Membaca_."

"Ckckck... jangan seperti itu dengan kekasihmu Sungie. Seharusnya kau menunjukkan rasa sayangmu dan senang akan perhatianku."

"_Aku bukan seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, tuan Cho. Dan aku bukan kekasihmu, jadi katakan apa urusanmu atau aku akan menutup teleponku._"

"Hmmm..."

Tut...tut...tut... Yesung memutus teleponnya segera, sedang Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Yesung itu punya tingkat kesabaran yang sangat rendah bukan? Sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda. Kyuhyun menyeringai, sikap Yesung yang seperti inilah yang ia suka. Kyuhyun senang akan hal itu. Permainan akan lebih menarik jika saja Yesung tidak bermain dengan kepura-puraannya seperti saat kencan pertama mereka.

Sambil terus tersenyum dia mengetikkan pesan diponselnya . "_Sungie, aku akan menjemputmu besok sepulang sekolah. Bersiaplah! Dan mimpi indah tentangku malam ini ^.~"_

Sementara orang yang dikirimi sms itu hanya bingung, 'Aku tak pernah menyebut sekolahku sebelumnya, bagaimana dia mau menjemputku?' pikirnya. Tapi dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu meletakkan ponselnya dimeja. Dia menutup bukunya dan bersiap untuk tidur, sambil berharap kebalikan dari pesan Kyuhyun. Tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk Kyuhyun datang kealam mimpinya. Itu menakutkan.

.

.

"Aku harus memberitahunya sekarang!" Jongwoon berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong sekolahnya diikuti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat berusaha menghalanginya.

"Tapi _hyung_, bagaimana dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Kau mau menghancurkan hubungan mereka?"

"_Ani!"_ jawab Jongwoon cepat, "Pasti ada cara lain selain hal seperti ini."

"Tidak ada _hyung_, tidak ada cara lagi mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari mereka berdua. Kau tahu itu!" Donghae menjawab.

"Tapi berbohong tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau tahu masalah ini akan semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkin jika kita menghentikannya sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak akan terlalu marah. Dan kita bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk tetap menjaga hubungan Sungmin dan Ryeowook."

"Kyuhyun benci dibohongi _hyung_. Seberapa kecilpun kebohongan itu." Eunhyuk mulai ikut membujuk. "Dia akan murka jika tahu orang yang membuatnya tertarik selama ini ternyata adalah seorang _namja_. Hal yang selalu dijauhinya selama ini."

"Lalu bagaimana? Sampai kapan kita akan terus melakukan hal ini?" Jongwoon berteriak marah.

Dari awal seharusnya dia tak mengikuti rencana gila ini. Yah, Jongwoon itu lebih tua dari mereka, jadi seharusnya dia bisa berpikir lebih baik dan bijaksana dalam menyikapi semua hal. Tidak hanya mendengarkan para _dongsaeng_ nya dan membantu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Bukan. Bukan hanya karena dia takut dengan Kyuhyun dan memutuskan mengakhiri bantuannya untuk dua orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Dia akan berdiri disamping mereka hingga akhir dan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga dan membantu mereka. Tapi itu tentu saja dengan cara yang layak dan benar, bukannya dengan hal yang membingungkan dan penuh kebohongan seperti ini.

Dia memang takut dari awal. Dia takut akan Kyuhyun dan tak pernah menyukai sikapnya selama ini. Sekarang ketakutan itu terus bertambah, dia takut bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika tahu dirinya _namja_. Dia takut dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada MinWook jika dia sampai tahu yang sebenarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan EunHae, apa yang akan ia lakukan pada mereka karena telah membantu semua kebohongannya.

Jongwoon harus bisa bertindak tegas dan membuat semua ini kembali ke jalan yang benar, dia sudah memikirkan hal itu akhir-akhir ini. Ketertarikan Kyuhyun padanya bukan hal yang akan berkembang baik pada akhirnya. Ini sudah menyangkut soal perasaan, semakin lama dibiarkan, akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti perasaan banyak orang.

"_Hyung!_" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak membuyarkan semua pikiran sesaatnya.

"Dengar, kami tahu kita tidak bisa menyimpan ini terlalu lama. Tapi setidaknya akan ada cukup waktu untuk MinWook."

"Waktu apa? Waktu kebebasan untuk mereka berdua?" Jongwoon bertanya skeptis. "Apakah mereka akan merasa bebas ketika mereka dibayang-bayangi terus?"

"Berteriak kebebasan ditengah-tengah lorong sekolah, apa itu?" sebuah suara membuat mereka membeku. Changmin menghampiri mereka. Dan tak usah ditanyakan lagi, agak dibelakang sana seseorang yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaran mereka –Kyuhyun- juga sedang berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Donghae menjawab sedangkan Jongwoon beringsut pelan menjauh menuju bayang-bayang Eunhyuk. Mencoba bersembunyi dari tatapan Changmin ataupun Kyuhyun.

"Wah, padahal aku suka jika masuk dalam perdebatan. Aku punya konsep sendiri dalam kebebasan, kalian ingin tahu?"

"Kami tidak ingin tahu. Lagipula ada urusan apa dengan kami?" Donghae bertanya.

"Bukan dia tapi aku." Kyuhyun menjawab dari belakang.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Hari ini aku berjanji pada sepupumu untuk menjemputnya, tapi aku lupa bertanya dimana sekolahnya?"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terkejut, refleks melirik pada Jongwoon yang sepertinya baru sadar telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Eh, itu..." Donghae berpikir keras membuat alasan, dia bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia bisa saja melontarkan nama sekolah apapun. Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mencari tahu.

"Kyuhyun!" Jongwoon meneriakkan namanya dan sedikit bergeser, memperlihatkan dirinya. Membuat sang empunya nama dan juga Changmin menoleh kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Bukankah kau juga satu kelas dengan kami?" tanya Changmin tak yakin.

Jongwoon mengangguk terlihat sedikit gugup walau dia sudah berusaha untuk tetap tenang, sementara Eunhyuk berusaha menarik-narik tangan Jongwoon memberi isyarat untuk tidak melakukan niatannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, dia terus memandangi wajah Jongwoon. Merasa familiar dengan wajah didepannya, tapi tak benar-benar ingat siapa orang itu.

Ditatap seperti itu, Jongwoon merasa lebih gugup. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melihat langsung kedalam mata Kyuhyun. Berbicara di telepon kemarin, dia bisa lebih nyaman untuk membentak dan berkata bebas, tapi berbicara langsung seperti ini dan melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun membuatnya jadi ragu. Sepertinya kata-kata yang telah ia susun baik-baik tadi pagi hanya bisa tersangkut ditenggorokonnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Jongwoon _hyung_, bukannya tadi kau bilang Yesung akan kesini sepulang sekolah?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyahut, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Mungkin karena dia tahu kau tak tahu sekolahnya, karena itu dia mengalah dengan datang kesini" tambahnya.

Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah keraguan. "Benarkah?"

"Benar sekali, Bukankah kau juga ingin bilang begitu tadi, _hyung_?" Eunhyuk bertanya melirik Jongwoon dengan tajam.

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk, "_Ne._" Ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya langsung daripada bertanya pada kami" Donghae berbicara.

"Ponselnya kembali dimatikan." Kyuhyun mendengus tidak suka.

"Oh, itu karena disekolahnya dia tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel." Ujar Eunhyuk cepat.

"Hn. Tapi aku tetap ingin tahu sekolahnya? Dimana itu?" Kyuhyun memasang tampang menyelidik.

"Kalau ingin tahu, tanyakan sendiri padanya. Kami tak berhak memberikan informasi apapun." Donghae menjawab.

"Baiklah terserah saja. Min, kita pergi!" perintah Kyuhyun dan berbalik.

Changmin sedikit terkejut, seperti baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebenarnya tanpa diketahui yang lainnya sedari tadi dia terus memperhatikan Jongwoon dengan seksama.

"Bukankah tanganmu itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang _namja_?" Komentarnya membuat Jongwoon refleks menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggung. Changmin tak menunggu reaksi Jongwoon karena dia langsung beralih pergi mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Aku sudah coba membujuk _hyung_ kemarin, tapi dia keras kepala." Sungmin mendesah, mengusap mukanya frustasi.

"Kita sudah tahu sifat _hyung_-mu Min. Kupikir kita tidak bisa merepotkan Jongwoon-_hyung_ lebih jauh lagi," ucap Ryeowook.

"Hn, lalu baiknya seperti apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Hei kalian berdua!" sebuah teriakan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

Jongwoon berteriak dan berlari kearah mereka, "Kalian membawanya?" tanyanya masih mengatur nafas karena dia harus berlari secepat mungkin.

"_Ne_, " Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah tas dan mennyerahkannnya pada Jongwoon.

"Hah, untunglah. Dari semalam aku berpikir macam-macam sampai lupa tentang ini." Jongwoon menjelaskan sambil meneliti isi tas yang dibawa oleh MinWook.

"_Hyung_-"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, kita hentikan saja semuanya." Sungmin berkata. Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat raut muka bersalah dari kedua _dongsaeng_-nya.

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul pada mereka. "Tak apa" jawabnya, "Asalkan kalian berjanji akan bahagia, kupikir hal ini tak akan sia-sia."

"Tapi kau-"

"Dengar Min, kemarin malam saat Kyuhyun menghubungiku aku berpikir tentang sesuatu. Memikirkan arah dari kebohongan ini yang aku tahu pasti tidak akan berakhir baik, apalagi mengingat bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun. Karena itu, aku memutuskan lalu menyusun kata-kata dari semalam hingga pagi tadi agar aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya tanpa harus merusak hubungan kalian berdua dan membuat Kyuhyun terlalu marah. Namun sebaik apapun kata yang aku susun, saat melihatnya, semua itu hanya bisa tercekat tengorokanku tanpa bisa ku keluarkan."

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang mengatakannya." Jawab Sungmin.

"_Ani,_" Jongwoon menggeleng. "Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah memberikan pemikiran mereka tentang itu tadi. Aku tidak boleh terburu-buru. Aku akan mencari titik lemah Kyuhyun, titik dimana dia bisa mengerti apa sebenarnya hal yang kita lakukan."

"Kau ingin mencari kelemahan _hyung_-ku?" Sungmin berkata sambil resah menggigit bibirnya, "Aku sebagai saudaranya saja belum menemukan apa yang bisa membuatnya menghentikan sikap keras kepalanya itu."

"Yah, kita tak pernah bisa menebak masa depan kan?" Jongwoon menepuk kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Kakakku dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ kemana?"

"Mereka memperhatikan Kyuhyun sekarang. Aish, aku ketoilet dulu untuk ganti!" Jongwoon kembali tersadar dan buru-buru menuju toilet disamping taman.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongwoon sudah berubah menjadi Yesung dengan sebuah kaos longgar dan celana jeans serta rambut yang diikat longgar.

"Euhm.. _hyung _perlu sedikit dimake up." Sungmin mengatakan, meniliti penampilannya dari atas hingga kebawah.

"jangan memanggil _hyung_ saat Yesung _noona_ berpenampilan seperti ini!" Ryeowook mengoreksi

"Tidak usah!" Yesung menggelang cepat. "Hanya pertemuan sederhana, tidak resmi kan?"

"Tetap saja, _yeoja_ itu setidaknya memakai bedak dan lipstick." Ucap Sungmin yang pada akhirnya dia dan Ryeowook harus menyeret Yesung kembali kedalam untuk dirias.

.

.

.

"Kau sengaja berlari seperti itu, hanya karena tak sabar untuk melihatku?" Yesung terlonjak kaget dan berbalik, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Yesung protes.

"Lalu kenapa lari-lari seperti itu? Takut aku meninggalkanmu, _chagi?_" Goda Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin bertemu Donghae dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu." Bantah Yesung.

"Tak usah, hari ini kau milikku. Kau bisa melihat mereka lain kali." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Yesung.

"Kita mau kemana?" Yesung bertanya, walau dia pasrah ditarik seperti itu.

"Ketempat parkir," Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dia mendekati sepeda motornya dan melemparkan sebuah helm pada Yesung. "Pakai itu!" perintahnya.

"Kita naik motor?" Yesung bertanya membelalakkan matanya. Memikirkan dia akan diboncengkan Kyuhyun dan harus memegangnya dari belakang, membuat rona merah menyirami pipi Yesung.

"_Ne_, kau pikir bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ayo cepat naik!" perintahnya lagi.

Yesung tak mungkin menolak kan? Jadi dia hanya menurut dan naik keatas sepeda motor Kyuhyun. Ragu, dia hanya memegangi tepi-tepi jaket Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tak berpegang erat kau bisa jatuh!" Jelas Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya menggeleng.

"_Ani_, cukup seperti ini," tolak Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dibuatnya, dia menyalakan mesin motornya dan langsung menancap gas dalam-dalam.

Yesung sedikit tertarik kebelakang, karena kecepatan Kyuhyun. Refleks, akhirnya ia melingkarkan tangannya diperut Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajah di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kyu jangan cepat-cepat!" teriaknya. Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap mempercepat laju motornya, membuat Yesung harus mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

"Kau terlalu takut atau kau hanya senang memelukku." Suara Kyuhyun membuat mata Yesung perlahan terbuka, dia baru menyadari bahwa angin kencang yang tadi terus menerus menerpa tubuhnya sudah berhenti.

Menatap ke sekeliling, dia bisa melihat beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi hampir mengelilingi sebuah rumah sederhana tak jauh dari Kyuhyun memarkir motornya.

Yesung kembali mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat Kyuhyun, berniat menanyakan dimana mereka sekarang ini, saat sebuah seringai kemenangan justru tersungging di wajah Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung akhirnya sadar bahwa tangannya masih memeluk pinggang kyuhyun.

Secepatnya, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan bergeser menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau ingin mati? berkendara dengan kecepatan seperti itu!" protes Yesung, cemberut dan memalingkan muka.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli, dia melepas helm Yesung dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Mana mungkin aku suka!" Yesung buru-buru turun dari motor, menjauhi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kalau tak suka kenapa kau memelukku seerat itu? Bahkan sewaktu aku berhenti kau masih nyaman memelukku?"

Wajah Yesung memerah lalu segera berbalik, "Itu karena aku terlalu takut, bukan karena nyaman!" tegasnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung, memutuskan berhenti menggoda Yesung untuk saat itu.

Tapi Yesung tak beranjak, dia bahkan mencoba melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya, membuat Kyuhyun malah mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung memasang wajah ragunya dan melirik cemas pada Kyuhyun, "Dimana ini, dan kenapa kau membawaku ke sebuah rumah di tempat sesepi seperti ini?" Yesung bertanya curiga.

Kyuhyun menyadari dan kembali sebuah senyum geli terukir diwajahnya. Mencondongkan wajahnya pada Yesung, membuat nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah itu. "Apa kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"A-aku tidak takut," Yesung berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukannya?" tanyanya sembari mengelus pelan pipi Yesung.

"Kau tak akan berani melakukannya." Yesung menelan ludah gugup.

"Bukankah aku seorang _namja_ brengsek? Kenapa tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun

"I-Itu karena kau tak pernah melakukannya dan kau tak akan melakukannya, a-atau aku akan membencimu karena itu!" Yesung menjauhkan mukanya. Perkataanya itu seperti untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meski Kyuhyun memang brengsek, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan hal sebrengsek itu.

"Haha.. Sudahlah! Kita tidak sendirian disini. Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada yang lainnya," Jawab Kyuhyun, benar-benar tak ingin menggoda Yesung lebih jauh karena wajah Yesung yang seperti hampir menangis itu. Dia memukul pelan kepala Yesung dan menggandeng lembut Yesung. Memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

Rumah itu memang bukan rumah tempat tinggal, hanya sebuah tempat untuk berkumpul yang tak terlalu terawat. Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintunya, Yesung bisa melihat 7 orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Yang Yesung tahu hanya Changmin, teman sekelasnya, lalu dua orang lagi yang memakai baju seragam yang sama, kemungkinan adalah juniornya.

"Kau benar-benar membawanya kesini kan?" seorang yang berwajah cantik menyeringai padanya, mendekat kearah Yesung. Dia melihat yesung dari atas kebawah, membuat Yesung tak nyaman dan akhirnya mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoja _yang manis." Komentarnya, "Kenalkan namaku Han Jaejoong, Kau bisa memanggilku Jae." Ucap Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan.

"Kim Yesung," ragu-ragu dia menyambut tangannya ketika tangan itu malah ditarik kebibir Jaejoong. "Senang mengenalmu, _noona_ manis." Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Kyuhyun melotot tajam dan melepaskan tangan Yesung dengan paksa dari genggaman Jaejoong.

"Dia milikku!" Desis Kyuhyun

"Kasihan dirimu _noona_, mendapat pacar yang sangat possesive." Jae tertawa menanggapinya, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempatnya, tidak berniat meneruskan aksinya lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, dia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yesung, membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan memandang Kyuhyun ingin protes.

"Apa yang ka-" kata-kata itu terpotong, saat Kyuhyun memelototi Yesung, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kalian dengar, namanya Kim Yesung, aku membawanya kesini untuk memperkenalkannya pada kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun ada nada sedikit marah dalam suaranya karena tak suka dengan pertunjukan Jaejoong barusan.

"Kau sudah tahu Changmin bukan?" ucapnya pada Yesung dan diberi anggukan, "Disamping Changmin ada Henry lalu Zhoumi. Dua orang itu adik kelasku." Jelasnya.

"Sedang disamping Jaejoong," Kyuhyun menunjukkan dagunya kearah Jae, "Disana ada Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Mereka berbeda sekolah denganku."

Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum balik saat orang-orang yang diperkenalkan oleh Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Mereka semua adalah anggotamu?" Yesung bersuara.

"_Ne_, mereka anggota dalamku. Aku hanya mempercayai mereka, tidak ada yang lain" tegas Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun beralih pada teman-temannya. "Kita tak akan membahas apapun hari ini, kalian boleh melakukan apapun!" Kyuhyun setengah memerintah. Yang lain tidak protes, dari awal juga mereka tahu bahwa tujuan Kyuhyun hari ini hanya ingin berdua dengan teman kencannya.

"Baiklah, hanya jangan terlalu membuat keributan. Kami masih ingin menjaga keperawanan telinga kami." Changmin menggoda yang diberi pelototan tajam dari Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya segera pergi.

Yesung mengamati bahwa semuanya berbalik ke arah dalam rumah yang Yesung belum tahu ada apa disana.

"Kami mengumpulkan kesenangan kami disana. Ada game, billyard dan permainan lain saat kami tak membahas rencana apapun." Kyuhyun menjelaskan, mengerti arti tatapan Yesung, "Kau bisa mencoba kesana nanti."

Yesung mengangguk, tak begitu tertarik. Lagipula dia juga mungkin tak akan kembali kesini.

"Kemarilah!" menarik Yesung lembut, dia melemparkan tasnya di sofa tunggal dan menarik Yesung lalu mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa panjang.

Yesung, tentu saja hanya menurut tak mengerti. Dia hanya bisa kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membaringkan kepalanya di paha Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" mata Yesung melebar, dia berusaha untuk bangkit tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tetap seperti ini!" perintahnya. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun, hanya ingin seperti ini."

Beberapa saat kemudian Yesung tenang dan menyamankan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun berbaring dipahanya. Dia hanya menoleh tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun secara langsung, telinga dan wajahnya sudah memanas dari tadi.

"Kalau dipandang seperti ini kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

Yesung segera menutupi mata Kyuhyun dengan tangannya,"_Namja pervert!_" desisnya mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. 'Sial kenapa harus posisi memalukan seperti ini!' Yesung mulai merutuki dirinya.

"Tak usah malu seperti itu, kau memang cantik apalagi saat memerah seperti itu!" Kyuhyun kembali menjawab, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan mungil Yesung dari matanya.

"Yak! Hentikan menggodaku!" Yesung mengeraskan suaranya, berusaha marah.

"Tapi menggodamu itu sangat menyenangkan, Sungie." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Menyenangkan buatmu tapi menyebalkan buatku!" Yesung cemberut, yang justru membuat Kyuhyun malah terkekeh.

"Kalau kau ingin berhenti digoda, hentikan wajah _cute_ dan memerahmu itu."

"Ini sudah wajah alamiku, bagaimana aku bisa mengubahnya?!" Yesung semakin menekan mata Kyuhyun kuat-kuat dengan telapak tangannya, berharap walau sedikit dia bisa menyakiti _namja _ menyebalkan dibawahnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Yesung bertanya masih tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin kau lebih dekat untuk mengenal diriku." Kyuhyun menjawab sejujurnya," ini adalah salah satu tempat yang membuatku nyaman dan mereka adalah teman-teman terbaikku."

"Kenapa? Aku kan tak pernah membuatmu mengenalku?" Yesung bertanya ada sebuah rasa penyesalan.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menaklukkanmu. Walau sekarang kau tak mau bercerita, tapi aku akan menunggumu."

"Kenapa tidak menyerah? kau sudah tahu aku melakukan ini hanya untuk _dongsaeng_-mu kan?"

"Tak ada kata menyerah di kamusku. Aku selalu mendapat keinginanku."

"Bajingan narsis!" desis Yesung.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, _noona_ ."

"Jika-" Yesung ragu memulai, "Bagaimana jika aku berbohong padamu, apakah kau masih menyukaiku?"

"Kau berbohong tentang apa?"

"Tentang apapun, apakah kau bisa menerima kebohonganku?"

"Aku benci kebohongan." Kyuhyun keras mengatakannya. " Tapi jika kau mencoba berbohong hanya agar aku tak menyukaimu, yang ada aku justru akan menghukummu sampai kau berhenti berbohong padaku," peringatnya.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas. "Kau sangat pemaksa, Cho Kyuhyun," komentarnya lemah.

"Itulah aku Sungie, kau harus terbiasa. Karena mulai dari sekarang aku akan selalu membayangimu." Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Yesung dari matanya lalu menciumnya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Bisiknya dalam telapak tangan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau membenci hubungan sesama jenis?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hanya benci." Jawab Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung dapat melihat, dalam mata Kyuhyun ada satu alasan yang memberatkan dan mungkin menyakitkan Kyuhyun. Ekspresi Kyuhyun berbeda, Yesung tahu dia berbohong. 'Benci pembohong tapi kau juga berbohong,' pikir Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau mencintai _namja_, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah mencintaimu Sungie, tak mungkin aku mencintai _namja_."

"Hanya seandainya," Yesung protes. "Bagaimana jika ternyata aku seorang _namja_ dan kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab dan menatap Yesung cukup lama, "Aku akan menghancurkan rasa cintaku padamu." Jawabnya sederhana tapi kata-kata itu membuat sayatan yang sangat dalam dihati Yesung.

Ada perasaan sakit dihatinya, yang Yesung sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

"Bahkan jika itu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri?" Yesung mencoba bertanya, menahan nada sakit hati yang ingin keluar dari dirinya.

"Sekalipun aku hancur, tak akan kubiarkan diriku mencintai seorang _namja_." Tegas Kyuhyun sekali lagi, memberikan tatapan keyakinan yang kuat pada Yesung.

"Hmm." Yesung tak berkomentar apapun, dia tak ingin melihat mata Kyuhyun seperti itu, tak ingin melihat keyakinan Kyuhyun didalamnya atau hanya dia tak ingin melihat harapan yang telah hilang dari dirinya.

Matahari hampir tenggelam, Yesung bisa melihatnya dari jendela rumah itu. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat perasaannya sangat sedih. Dia ingin sekali berharap bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun bisa berubah? Hal apa sebenarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun sebenci itu dengan hubungan seperti ini_?_ Apakah dia bisa mengubahnya?

Yesung kembali ke realitasnya, tapi ternyata keheningan telah membawa Kyuhyun kealam mimpi. Dada Kyuhyun naik turun dengan teratur, fitur yang biasa terlihat keras di wajahnya kini teruarai dalam polos saat tertidur adalah wajah kejujuran.

Yesung tiba-tiba memerah mendapati itu, jantungnya berdetak kencang entah kenapa. Dengan lembut ditelusurinya setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun. Berhati-hati agar dia tak sampai terbangun, membelai lebut surai yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun, dia tak menyangka wajah damai Kyuhyun menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Wajah ini tak akan pernah bosan dia memandanginya, sekalipun itu berjam-jam seperti ini.

.

"Aish kau.. apakah kau tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya? Mengintip orang seperti itu!" Junsu bertanya pada Changmin yang sekarang sedang melihat dari balik tembok apa yang dilakukan pasangan KyuSung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Changmin menanggapi, "Hanya saja tangan kecil itu, aku tak menyangkanya." Changmin tertawa perlahan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Junsu tak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!" jawab Changmin dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" saat Jongwoon berbalik dengan dua buah eskrim ditangannya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang _namja_ tampan berbadan kekar dihadapannya.

_Namja _itu hanya tersenyum memaafkan, mengambil sapu tangan disakunya dan mulai membersihkan kemejanya.

Jongwoon hanya bisa kebingungan, mau membantu membersihkan tapi kedua tangannya sekarang juga berlumuran es krim.

"_mianhae...mianhae_…" Jongwoon membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"_Gwenchana_, aku seharusnya yang minta maaf karena tak menyangka kau akan langsung berbalik. Biar aku yang membelikan eskrimmu yang telah jatuh." Ucapnya tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipit.

"Tidak usah, aku yang salah, kau tak perlu menggantinya." Tolak Yesung.

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Untuk _namja_ manis sepertimu, berapapun Es krim yang kau minta aku pasti membelikannya?" goda sang _namja_, sementara Yesung hanya tersipu dibuatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aku gak bisa menulis apapun disini.. karena waktuku hanya 30 menit … aish.. pokoknya banyak terimakasih untuk yang telah review chap2 sebelumnya…

Setiap mau menulis aku selalu baca review kalian untuk penambah semangat … terimakasih..

.

.

.

Mian n Gomawo … review please? m(_'_)m


End file.
